


You're not alone anymore.

by ckTmi



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Suicidal Behaviour, M/M, but it starts much before, but its dealt with, like basically the prompt is said twice, mentions of psychological help, minute by minute is also brought up, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: A tumblr prompt I received. "You're not alone anymore."One time Eliott says it to Lucas, and one time Lucas says it back when it is the most crucial.





	You're not alone anymore.

Saturday 16/2 14:57

They are lying cuddled up in bed. Limbs intertwined. They have spent the late morning and early afternoon in bed. Talking, taking a break from the world around them, letting them ignore the complexity of the consequences their actions of the previous night will surely have. The company is comforting and the conversation both teasing and meaningful. Eliott has his head resting on Lucas’ chest. Lucas has his arms wrapped around him. He can feel that Eliott isn’t in the best mood. He would be worried it was because of him and what they did last night and how they basically both cheated on their girlfriends, but he knows that this is not because of that. Because he was like this before. Lucas thinks it might be why he didn’t show up on Wednesday. But he doesn’t feel like it is his place to ask. While Eliott will smile at him and laugh there is a lack of energy to it. Lucas starts talking about his own life after Eliott asks him about it. He talks about his mom and how his dad left. How he barely talks to his dad and how he feels abandoned. How he feels disconnected from his friends. How Mika threw him out of his room and said he wasn’t family like Manon was. 

“I don’t know… I guess I just feel a little alone.”

Eliott lifts his head to look into Lucas’ glassy eyes. 

“You’re not alone anymore.”

A sad look and a soft smile is exchanged between them. Eliott moves up so he can lie right next to Lucas. 

“I am here for you. Any way you need me to be okay?” His hand comes up to caress Lucas’ cheek. He leans in and kisses him. 

Friday 8/3 12:48

Lucas is desperately running. Oh god oh god oh god. The text form Eliott had such a horrible feeling to it. Lucas felt like shit for abandoning Eliott when he had needed him the most. That text had rushed a horrible feeling of dread through Lucas’ body. A cold but sweaty shiver down his spine. He had quickly left his friends behind with a hurried, “Oh god, he is gonna do something,” and gotten up and bolted. Where did they first meet? The bus stop? When they locked eyes in the foyer? The bus stop was the best bet. He got on a bus that would at least take him somewhat close to the other bus stop. He got out and ran. Nonononononono he can’t be late. He turned a corner and down the long road, he spotted a familiar brown jacket sitting on the bench. As he got closer he could see how nervous Eliott seemed. Yet somehow determined as he stood up quickly and started moving for the road. A car was driving down the road. Fast. Oh god. 

“ELIOTT!!!” Lucas yelled as he got closer. 

Eliott paused and turned his head to look. Lucas could see the sad expression on Eliott’s face, the dark circles, the look of defeat. Lucas kept moving but slowed down as he got closer. Eliott turned more towards him. He seemed almost surprised that Lucas was there. Like he couldn’t really believe it. Lucas stopped. A good 20 metres between them. He started walking a bit. Eliott did as well. When they met in the middle, Lucas wrapped his arms around Eliott tightly. Eliott at first felt limp and broken but he reacted and wrapped his own arms around Lucas. And they stood there clinging on to each other. Lucas held on to Eliott as he feared losing him. Eliott held on to stay grounded, to not lose himself. Eliott loosened the hold a little. Their eyes met, faces only centimetres apart. 

“You’re not alone anymore,” Lucas whispered.

Eliott leaned in and a tender and soft and barely-there kiss was placed on Lucas’ lips. Lucas kissed him back with a bigger ferocity to remind himself that Eliott was here and he was okay.  
The hug tightened and an eternity passed before either spoke again. The sound of cars rushing by drowned out the world around them.

“Eli… We need you to go somewhere. We need to tell your psychologist and your parents… And you need help. Because I am scared that if I leave you for even the shortest while you’ll try and do something like this again.”

“I won’t. You have to know I won’t.” Eliott shook his head as he spoke. 

“Baby, don’t make promises we know you can’t keep. You need help. I think it would be good for you to spend a few days somewhere, where you won’t have to worry about anything but getting help and getting better. Let me call your parents. They’ll know what to do. Once we get to yours. No rush.”

There was a pause. “Okay.”

Lucas let out a breath he felt like he had been holding for an eternity. “Okay. Good. Now let’s get to yours. And we will take it from there. Minute by minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. You can find me on tumblr @youreonlylow and send me more prompts/requests.


End file.
